Camelorum Correctional/2nd floor sections
Warden's office Located at the end of a narrow hallway, this area acts as a secondary mission control to the one located in the basement where security teams review CCTV footage. Stan may also review CCTV footage from his computer, where he often finds inmates addressing "the fourth wall" hilarious. Noteworthy cells Carly and Emily's cell Located nearest the building's front outside wall on the lobby-facing side of the 2nd floor, Carly and Emily are kept in this cell together - unless Carly needs to be in the rubber room for any reason. This room features ever-shifting tiles of wall and floor, with each tile or 2 ft. x 8 ft. wall section a different texture and constantly shifting. This is said to be due to Carly's Xomian radiation "making itself at home" in the room. Emily's prior reception of Xomian powers in her hair is believed to make her mostly immune to exposure to Carly. The room frequently takes on other reality-bending properties, becoming various pocket dimensions at random. It has also been known to flip itself upside-down, operating with inverse gravity. Julie Moolie personally despises "Carly duty" for this reason. Candace's cell A decal of a lemon tree was given to Candace for exceptional good behavior. She also has a custom office area to assist with all the community service she gets for being so popular. She gets a cell to herself with a single bed. She is also given special supplies to assist her with keeping her powers in check, in case she runs into situations where she can't wear her yellow gloves. Anita and Gwen's cell This cell is modified considerably to double as a radio station. Anita's popularity on the radio has ensured that she can keep her announcer job in spite having to operate from a prison cell. Most of her paycheck goes to Stan though, who uses it for assistance in funding prison operations. Infirmary Anyone suffering from any out-of-control Xomification, Carly exposure, or regular ailment is automatically directed here. One of the 2nd floor cells near the infirmary can also be used as a quarantine, or a rubber room can be repurposed for that, in especially dangerous situations. The infirmary contains most regular medical equipment to function as a miniature hospital, but also houses special inventions for dealing with issues caused by the XomiaFaeCore. Guards that are infected by Xomian chaos can be sent to the infirmary just the same as inmates. For example: when Rita poisoned Carly's soup with mushrooms and she began to suffer a Xomian meltdown, Antonio became overexposed and started turning into Scotty (the Simon Pegg version). Stan had Antonio sent to the infirmary to prevent the transformation from becoming permanent. Science lab The Jens do most of their work in the science lab, inventing whatever that episode's plot requires. Their seemingly supernatural lack of need for sleep allows them to work there long past hours for anyone else - including Candace. They have a direct line of communications with Stan, to supply him with updates as available. Warden's quarters When Stan is too busy to go to his apartment in town, or has any other reason to stay at Camelorum, he can stay in a regular home-style bedroom at Camelorum located near the rec room. He considers this his second home. Rubber rooms There are two padded cells also located on the 2nd floor, to accommodate both Xomian outbreaks too dangerous for the infirmary and the holding of inmates that sufficiently qualify for transfer to a mental hospital such as Alpacalorum. Carly has been in these many times. They have special reinforcements in place to tolerate the abuse of her powers, preventing meltdowns from endangering the entire facility. While resistant to her powers, the rooms are not 100% Xomia-proof. They have been known to experience reality warping episodes from time to time, just less extreme than the effects Carly can have on a regular cell. Recreation room The recreation room is a place for inmates with sufficient perks. Most of the noteworthy events that don't happen on the 1st floor in the cafeteria or laundromat, happen in this room instead. The rec room contains a piano and some easels, as well as a chess board set. The piano is off limits to the Mauve Puma, due to his obsession with weaponizing pianos. A sub-room within contains a theater, which can be used for educational videos or entertainment for inmates or guests - pending sufficient perks. The theater has seating for up to 14 at a time. There is a karaoke / dance room to the side for the especially-well-perked, though it has rare use. Hidden behind the karaoke / dance room is the Risk Room, documented below. Risk room A special lab for testing the limits of Xomified prisoners' Xomification. This doubles as a training room for the Camelry later on. It is commented on how Stan calling it the "risk room" (as an obvious knockoff of the X-Men's Danger Room) implies that Stan has "Graymalkin envy." Secret passageway to Dark Gnome's dimension A part of the risk room became a permanent connection to the frozen-in-suspended-animation evil army of Dark Gnome, a giant gnome that threatened the entire Dromedeverse once. Stan was able to defeat Dark Gnome a long time ago with help from his nephew. Stan fears that one day, Dark Gnome might escape and seek revenge. Category: Camelorum Adventures locations